The Order
by reading is my addiction
Summary: Through his grip on my arm I felt his vexation... We all knew what it meant when he used that tone of voice... it meant serious trouble. WARNING: This story contains corporal punishment, i.e. spanking. If this offends you, please DO NOT read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story contains corporal punishment in later chapters._

_**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry I've been MIA for so long! I've been slowly piecing the start of this story together over my sparse spare time! I really hope you all enjoy it, as I've put a lot of work into it! And without further ado, I give you, my first EVER Jasper & Carlisle story!_

* * *

Frustration. The feeling was rooted strong and deep in my chest as I ran towards home.

It had been a rotten hunt. I hadn't found much in terms of game on an expedition with my brothers. And if that wasn't enough my brothers had worked my last nerve. Teasing and bickering with each other the whole trip. Relentlessly. And they actually were able to find the big game... while I wasn't able to track more than a few bucks. That certainly put a sour spin on the trip.

I had gotten so irritated by them both that I finally called it quits and headed home early... not before some teasing banter from them, however. That did not help improve my mood.

Now as I ran I focused my thoughts on Alice. She would help quell the mounting negative energy that was wearing me down... pressing on me like heavy weights on my chest. Just being near her I would absorb so much love and happiness... she was everything good in life. She was my light and I needed her to shine.

_I should be able to sense her soon... just a bit further._

I pushed myself a little harder at the thought, eager to see my happy little ball of light. My everything.

But as I got closer I wasn't sensing her happiness, as I should have been. No, I was picking up... regret, sadness and guilt? What was going on here? Why was my wife upset?

I didn't like anything that upset my Alice. Any ease I may have gotten from thinking of my mate was quickly eradicated with a growl, as my previous frustration and irritation grew again. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

Following Alice's emotional energy I tracked her down in the kitchen. She was standing meekly with her eyes on the floor in front of Carlisle. He stood watching her with his arms crossed, Esme close behind him. They all looked up as I entered the room.

"What's going on here?" I demanded. "Alice, what's the matter?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with Jasper." Carlisle answered smoothly. "I was just having a talk with Mary Alice."

Mary Alice. Carlisle doesn't usually refer to my wife by her given name unless there's trouble. I quickly turned to my little bride, making sure to step between her and Carlisle. She was still projecting guilt and sadness though now I was picking up a hint of surprise mingled in with the stronger two.

"What's going on Alice?"

Alice cleared her throat. "It's nothing Jasper. Really. Just a talk." She looked up at me pleadingly. "Don't get all worked up." She added in a whisper.

"Obviously this isn't nothing." I stated, ignoring her subtle warning. I turned to Carlisle and glared. "What have you said to her? You've upset her!"

I felt a spike of annoyance from him in response but he didn't reply. Instead he turned his attention back to Alice who was still standing timidly behind me.

"Mary Alice, going along with Edward and making Bella stay here against her will was unacceptable," He said sternly, his tone clipped. "I do no–"

A low growl bubbled up my throat. I did not appreciate being ignored nor the manner in which he was addressing my wife. Fueled by the emotions filling the room, I was beyond thinking with complete clarity.

Esme and Alice both gasped. Carlisle, on the other hand, stopped speaking and immediately turned to me. He quirked a brow, eyes challenging, and spoke slowly. "Did you just growl at me?" He asked. I didn't answer, but continued to glare at him. "This is really none of your concern Jasper." He continued, his voice low and deep with annoyance at my behavior. "I'm simply talking with Alice about her behav–"

I cut him off. "She is MY mate. This is certainly my concern."

"Jazz." Alice whispered placing her small hand on my arm. I put my hand up, signaling to her to wait. She complied with a small sigh.

Carlisle, however, was quickly loosing patience, and I was unintentionally absorbing every ounce of his irritation, in turn doubling my own.

"You will watch your tone when speaking to me Jasper Whitlock Cullen." He warned.

"You will watch your tone when speaking to my mate!" I shot back.

Alice groaned behind me. I felt her disbelief, worry and disappointment begin to seep into my skin, starting at my back and creeping along the rest of my body. I tried my best to ignore it and focus on Carlisle... but her disappointment stung and I barely controlled a wince.

Carlisle stared me down in an eerie, angry, silence. He was not at all happy with how I was speaking to him and his displeasure thrashed against me like waves beating a rocky shore. I welcomed in the emotional force of it and used it to push away Alice's disappointment and fuel my own emotions. I met his angry glare with one of my own.

When I heard Alice let out another small _"Jazz,"_ I snapped out of the stare down. Quickly, I turned from Carlisle and gently took hold of Alice and tugged her along with me towards the door. "Come on Alice," I said tersely.

"But –" Alice stuttered, as I pulled her along. "Jazz... please... Just listen–"

"Jasper I am not finished speaking with Alice." Carlisle said behind me, his voice soft and dangerous.

"Oh yes, I believe you are." I snapped in reply and continued to pull a flustered Alice towards the entryway.

"Jasper!" I heard Esme, who had remained quiet this whole time, gasp softly. She was greatly disappointed and surprised at my disrespect.

"Jasper, that is enough of this! You will let go of Alice and get yourself to your room to wait for me **this instant**."

I ignored him and kept moving toward the door.

Suddenly Carlisle appeared in front of me. I let out a grunt of irritation and moved to pass him, still dragging Alice behind me. She was softly pleading with me to listen to my father.

Carlisle had, had enough. As I attempted to brush by him, he grabbed me firmly by the upper arm, stopping me in my tracks with a slight jerk. Unsuccessfully, I tried to shrug him off.

"_Jasper Whitlock Cullen_..." I froze.

"Did you just disobey a direct order?" He asked me in a voice so low it was almost a whisper. He may has well have screamed it. We all knew what it meant when he used that tone of voice... it meant serious trouble.

Through his grip on my arm I felt his vexation, buzzing angrily against my skin, then tingling through my veins. Even with all the emotional displeasure he was radiating, I suddenly felt my own evaporate.

Maybe it was his hold on my arm, or simply the tone of his voice; or maybe it was the words he infused with it, words that flung me back, called out to the soldier in my past. Either way I immediately felt my grip release its hold on Alice and my face turned down to look at the floor in submission.

Carlisle looked me over, taking in the changes in my body language. I felt his anger lessen slightly as he nodded sharply and let go of my arm.

"Do I need to repeat that order?" He asked.

"No sir." I whispered, shaking my head, eyes still trained to the floor.

"Good. Then up the stairs with you." He ordered, giving me a slight nudge in their direction. "I will join you shortly."

I quickly did as I was told.

"And Jasper?" He called out to me as I reached the bottom of the steps.

I paused and turned to face him meekly.

"Sir?"

"That is the last bit of disobedience I am to get from you. _Do I make myself clear?_"

"Yes sir." I murmured.

Satisfied for now, he dismissed me with a nod and turned back towards the kitchen, where Esme and Alice now waited for him. And I, not wanting him to mistake sluggishness for disobedience, hurried up the stairs.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well there you are all! Chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! Please do review and tell me what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story contains corporal punishment in later chapters. If you do not like that in stories, please discontinue reading this one._

_**A/N:** Hello! Thank you all so much for the WONDERFUL reviews! I'm truly overwhelmed with the response I've gotten with this story! And only one chapter in! You all are amazing! So without further ado, since I know you are all excited, here's chapter too!_

_

* * *

_

_Stupid! Imbecile! Idiot!_ I mentally berated myself as I paced the floor of Alice and my bedroom.

I knew better than to disrespect Carlisle's authority that way! What was I thinking, letting emotions get the best of me like that? _Cretin! Simpleton!..._

After I'd called myself every version of 'idiot' known to Webster, in several languages, I finally stopped pacing and took a deep, un-needed breath.

_Better._ I thought. Though how this situation could possibly be made any 'better' with some pacing and harsh self-castigation, completely escapes my understanding.

Shaking my head, I let out a sigh, and threw in one more mental name-call for good measure._ Moron._

Satisfied enough with my internal scolding for the moment, I decided to cast out and test the emotions of my family members still conversing quietly below.

I sensed Alice first._ Always Alice first._ She was still emitting quite a bit of guilt, but now along with that worry and disappointment warred strongly. She was upset by whatever Carlisle was rebuking her for, but she was also upset with me and my unruly behavior.

I winced.

That hurt quite a bit. The feeling of her emotions towards me settled deep in my skin and wrapped tightly around my heart. Ashamed, I quickly searched for the others' emotions.

Esme. Patience, understanding, and disappointment as well. Upsetting Esme was almost as hurtful as disappointing Alice.

Swallowing hard, I moved on to Carlisle. He was still cross, though much less so than before. I also sensed a sadness about him. I could certainly guess what that related to. He loathed having to chide any of us, whom he considered his children. And what pained him the most was being forced to deliver any sort of discipline, like that of which he would soon, I was sure, deliver unto me. I flinched a bit at the thought.

I hated being disciplined. It was an unpleasant and often confusing experience. My ability made sessions difficult to both parties involved, as I tended to project my emotions unintentionally. It's much harder to control my output when... under such duress.

Not to mention the fact that it was a child's punishment. Though I'd rather take a child's punishment than what I'd seen other coven leaders inflict upon disobedient followers.

An involuntary shudder ran through me at the memories. No, Carlisle was a saint, and I would take what was due without argument.

Of the younger members of the coven–_ family _(I corrected myself with a small smile)– Alice and myself required the least amount of correction. Alice was never corporeally disciplined, her gift allowing her to elude any actions to warrant it. She, if anything, only received a stern lecture... like the one she was getting from Carlisle now.

I shook my head slightly and couldn't help the small smile that pulled at my lips... my little wife was a lucky one.

_unlike myself._ I thought.

I let out a sigh as my mind drifted back to my current situation. By the tone of the voices downstairs, I knew that it wouldn't be long before Carlisle would be up to discuss my wretched behavior. The thought made my stomach clench with nerves. It was silly to fuss over something like a simple licking, I knew... and really that wasn't what I was nervous to face for the most part. It was Carlisle's disappointment in my disobedience and disrespect, two things he rarely witnesses from me, that was the cause of my unease. I was embarrassed with myself and disappointed for letting myself be the reason he was displeased. I prided myself in my ability to respect authority where it was due.

_And look what you've done._ I chided myself. _Loyal solider indeed. _I thought with a scoff.

Crossing my arms, I bowed my head shamefully, and reached one of my hands up to tug slightly at my hair. It was a nervous habit that Alice tried hard to rid me of.

My thoughts were cut short as I heard Esme and Alice leaving the house. Carlisle would be up any moment.

Before she was out of range I sent all the love and apologetic energy I could gather to Alice... the only way I was able to apologize until her return later. I was desperate not to have the last emotions she felt towards me before she left with Esme to be so negative. I needed the reassurance from her, any reassurance, before I had to face my due consequences.

I waited uncertainly for her reaction, shifting slightly from foot to foot.

I sensed her answering love before she spoke to me from outside, soft as a whispered breath. "I love you too Jazz. Be good. I'll return to you soon."

I felt myself relax a bit at her words, the love she sent to me loosening her earlier disappointment's hold on my heart.

And she was gone.

Then... nothing.

The house was eerily quiet now that they had gone. Any nerves Alice's parting declaration may have dispersed quickly returned in the resounding silence.

I listened hard for any movement from Carlisle to warn me of his approach, but was only met with the sound of his soft breathing.

anxious, I sought out his emotions. His earlier vexation had diminished to a low hum, and was greatly over shadowed by his disenchantment with me. I guessed he was trying to clam himself to a level of which he deemed fit to administer my punishment.

It was several more minutes before I heard him sigh, and slowly make his way upstairs. The moment I heard him move, I quickly made my way to stand by Alice and my bed. I waited for him there, feet a shoulder width apart, back straight, and hands clasped tightly behind my back. I bowed my head slightly and kept my gaze to the floor, to show my obedience to his authority, hoping it would please him.

I heard him pause outside the door, before he rapped on it lightly.

"Come in sir." I said quietly.

He let out another small sigh before opening the door and shutting it behind him with a soft click.

He remained silent and still by the door a moment, taking in my posture. I swallowed hard at his scrutiny, hoping what he found gratified him.

"Alright Jasper." He said, finally breaking the deafening silence. "Lets talk."

* * *

_**A/N**_: _YAY! CHAPTER 2! I really hope you all enjoyed it! I tried to get it posted asap! I really loved all your reviews for the last chapter so please let me know what you think! Your opinions are important!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story contains corporal punishment in later chapters._

_**A/N:** Hello again everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews of the last chapter! Sorry about the long wait on this one! I was on vacation out of the country and unable to get online! I got this up as soon as I could for you! Anyways, here's chapter three... I hope you all enjoy it! _

* * *

_"Alright Jasper." He said, finally breaking the deafening silence. "Lets talk._"

I swallowed hard, and nodded my head meekly. "Yes, sir."

Carlisle blew out a breath and, with a slight shake of his head, walked over to the bed I stood stiffly beside. He came to stand in front of me and crossed his arms, taking a long look at my face.

"Jasper." He said quietly. "You can relax."

I nodded, acknowledging that I understood, but didn't move from my rigid stance.

He sighed again and at the sound I anxiously wrung my hands that were still clasped tightly behind my back. I hoped he didn't notice the nervous motion, but his sighs were putting me on edge. Was he displeased with my posture? Did the tone of my reply not convey enough respect? Perhaps he didn't want me to speak at all? Of course a simple search of his emotions could have helped me to understand his mood... to an extent. But nervous confusion was pulsating in me like a wildly beating heart; so strong that I couldn't think clearly enough to come to that conclusion.

Carlisle placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, abruptly pulling me from my musings. I stiffened at his touch, ceasing all movement, even that which was required for me to breathe.

"Jasper look at me," He instructed, his voice soft and soothing. I did, though I didn't allow myself to completely meet his eyes. Even so, he continued on. "Son, I'm not your commanding officer. I understand that my choice of words earlier may have made you feel you must act as if that were so, and I'm sorry for that. It was, at the time, the only thing I could come up with that would cause you pause enough to collect yourself." He broke off and ducked his head slightly to catch my gaze. "I'm asking you now to relax and allow me to speak with you as my son... not my 'subordinate'."

I closed my eyes tightly at his request and tried to clear my mind a bit. It was difficult to do what he asked of me... and I desperately searched for something to help me disperse the solider for a time.

Through his hand on my shoulder I felt Carlisle's calm, even though I could tell, now, that my nerves were beginning to weigh on him. Even so, his phlegmatic energy persisted and I pulled at it, tugging the warmth of the feeling snugly around me.

With a nod of my head I let out the breath I'd been holding, allowing myself to relax from my rigid position as I did.

After another moment I opened my eyes again to see Carlisle studying my face, and the feeling of his relief began mixing into the calm.

"Thank you." He whispered, giving my shoulder a squeeze before straightening up and moving to sit on the bed. "Come sit down for a minute."

Biting my lip, I did as he asked and sat down beside him on the big bed. I kept my gaze firmly on my lap, studying the details of the denim fabric of my jeans.

"Jasper," Carlisle began. "I know that it can be difficult for you at times, when it comes to Alice. I know that she is your wife and your mate and that you only wish for her well being. I understand that, I really do. However..." He paused, glancing at me carefully. He turned himself so he was facing me and fixed me with a steady gaze. "Jasper I want you to look at me when I say this please."

I slowly moved my eyes to meet his.

"You know son, that her well being, and that of you, your siblings and your mother, is my number one priority. You _know_ this to be true, do you not?" I nodded. "Good. Furthermore, you also know that respect is a key aspect of our household." He paused giving me a pointed look.

I cleared my throat.

"Yes, sir."

He nodded. "I understand your instincts to protect Alice, Jasper... but there are limits. You were un-necessarily rude, and disrespectful... you interrupted when I tried to speak to you, you ignored me when I told you to step away from the situation, you intended to drag your wife, willing or no, out the door against my wishes, you _growled_ at me..."

I had to look away from him then... unable to meet his eyes any longer. I was unbelievably ashamed of my actions, and as he listed them out I felt smaller and smaller.

"I must say that I'm disappointed with you Jasper. You are better than what I just witnessed downstairs."

I hung my head. He was right of course... I _am _better than that. I was disappointed in myself for letting him down.. for treating him, and Alice, the way that I did.

My increasing misery must have started to emanate from me, as I noticed Carlisle's shoulders slump slightly and felt his mood begin to shift.

I quickly reigned my emotions back in. I'd done enough already... there was no need for us both to be miserable.

I saw him shake his head slightly, before clearing his throat.

He placed a comforting hand on my arm. "You came home already irritated... why don't you tell me what lead to your return without your brothers?"

I did.

By the time I finished, Carlisle was shaking his head and muttering softly to himself about his 'troublesome boys'.

"I understand how that was frustrating to you." He said after another moment. I nodded in agreement. "I will speak to your brothers upon their return. We've all felt the strain of their bickering. But we both know that you are capable of handling yourself more appropriately than your actions portrayed. You know that I hate to punish you." I swallowed hard. "And I don't do so often. But this issue isn't the first of it's kind. We've had several discussions about your behavior when it comes to Alice. You simply cannot allow yourself to 'fly off the handle', as they say, anytime someone were to, for example, merely scold Alice. You need to understand that this is not acceptable behavior and that the kind of disrespect you displayed will not be tolerated in this house. As much as it pains me to punish you, I have to put my foot down. This behavior has to stop. You must learn to control yourself, before you do something you regret. Do you understand?"

I nodded miserably.

"Do you find fault in my reasoning for punishing your behavior today?"

I shook my head, eyes trained to my lap as I wrung my hands nervously. "No sir." I whispered.

Carlisle placed a finger under my chin, bringing my head up to look into my face. "You know that I love you?" He asked softly.

"Yes sir." He searched my eyes for a moment, before releasing my chin with a slight nod.

"Then lets get this over and done, hm?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

_**A/N:** Well there you have it... chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed it! I realize it may seem to some of you that Carlisle is being a bit harsh by spanking Jasper. But it stems from more than just this instance. As Carlisle said it's been an escalating problem, that he feels he must "nip in the bud" before Jasper goes too far overboard. I hope that helps make sense of things! Anyways... please tell me what you think! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING:**This CHAPTER contains corporal punishment, i.e. spanking. If this is something that offends you, please discontinue your reading of this story. You have been given fair warning to it's contents._

_**A/N: **Hello again my lovely readers! No I have not forgotten about you all, I promise! Life is just busy, busy! Moving, getting a puppy, and then getting ill. Needless to say I've had my hands full! Sorry, I know long waits are no fun. Please accept this chapter with my sincere condolences on the long wait!_

* * *

I quickly stood from my seat on the bed and waited for Carlisle's instruction.

Looking me over, he sat for a moment longer, a contemplative look on his face, before standing as well.

Once standing he gave me another quick glance before blowing out a breath and unbuttoning the right cuff of his shirt.

"Please unfasten your trousers Jasper." He directed quietly, moving his eyes to pay acute attention to the action of rolling up his sleeve. I knew he focused his attention there for my benefit. I was always uncomfortable with this command, it made me feel small and vulnerable... disrobing in front of my superior. Needless to say this was not a feeling I enjoyed. The aversion of his gaze was his way of giving me what privacy he could. It was a gesture I greatly appreciated.

Instinctually my eyes were trained on his fingers fluidly working up his sleeve as I nervously obeyed.

Desperately attempting to control my apprehension, I popped open the button on my jeans. I bit my lip as I continued, barely restraining a wince at the deafening sound of the zipper.

When the awful task was complete, I hastily moved my hands behind my back once more and waited.

Carlisle stood for a moment after he finished, eyes to the floor, tongue in cheek. I could feel the sadness in him escalating with each passing minute before he let out a resigned sigh. "Over the bed son."

Reluctantly I turned to the bed, and after eying it with great disdain (as if it were the reason I was enduring this), leaned down to settle myself over it.

The first thing I noticed was that the bedding smelled of Alice. I buried my face far into the duvet in an attempt to immerse myself in it. Breathing in deeply, I let the scent of her wash over my senses and quell some of my anxious energy. That small reminder of her was just what I needed in that moment, to regain some of my scattered composure.

The bed dipped beside me, breaking me out of my haze. Carlisle stayed next to me silently for a moment and I felt him brush his fingers lightly through my hair. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the comforting gesture.

It always went this way with he and I. The slower, quiet climb to the inevitable. It helped us both keep hold of that calm, which was so pivotal. It wasn't as simple, so to speak, with me as his other children. Of course their feelings and emotions during such times affected him, but with my gift, my emotions could influence his; change his... _Become_ his. It was important for both parties that he be a master of his own emotions.

After another couple minutes Carlisle removed his fingers from my hair and sighed. I felt his hands on my hips then, lifting and shifting them to rest over his left thigh, but leaving my upper body to lay over the bed.

Carlisle never left me bent over only the bed. He felt this small connection was imperative. It reminded me of his presence, kept me from falling back into darker times. Being able to have his constant touch kept us both grounded in a way. Through it I could feel his calm, his control, and it helped stomp out any buried fears of punishment becoming violent. It's not that I ever thought Carlisle would be capable of such a thing, I _know_ he would _never_ harm any of us. But when you've seen the things I've seen, there's always a small part, no matter how hard you try to rid yourself of it, that holds a concern. Regardless of the benefits to both of us this contact brought, it was always easier for me, as a former soldier, to bend over a bed or desk for punishment, than his knee. And so he's left to adjust me from my initial position.

After he got me situated how he wanted, I stifled a groan as he began to tug my trousers and briefs down to my knees.

He must have felt my embarrassment as, to distract me, he spoke to me as he did. "Jasper, I want you to tell me why you are about to receive this spanking."

This time I didn't quite manage to quiet my groan. I felt like such a child. But I suppose that was his point. Act as one, be treated as one.

Lifting my face just off the mattress I responded meekly. "Yes sir. I'm in this situation because I was disrespectful and disobedient, sir."

"Mmmm." He hummed in agreement. "Very Good."

He ran his hand gently over my back, bringing it to rest between my shoulders. Calm and love radiated from his touch. "We're going to start now Jasper." He murmured.

I buried my face further into the comforter, and while inhaling Alice's scent and absorbing Carlisle's energy, I nodded.

Carlisle removed his hand from between my shoulders and settled it on my lower back. He let out a tired sigh and I again felt a great deal of sadness from him.

But as soon the sadness began to become overpowered by determination, I steeled myself.

However ready I thought I might have been, the first smack still seemed to take me by surprise. I exhaled sharply as the sting of it bloomed across the sensitive skin of the left cheek of my backside.

The second blow landed beside the first and soon Carlisle fell into rhythm, peppering hard smacks across the entirety of my buttocks.

After a moment of steady spanking, I bit my lip as the sting of individual slaps started to melt into an all encompassing burn.

It certainly hurt; I'd be foolish to say otherwise. But it wasn't unbearable and I knew that I deserved to be punished for such unbecoming behavior.

As Carlisle picked up the pace and intensity of the spanking I involuntarily shifted a bit, digging the toes of my boots into the carpeted floor. I buried my face even further into the duvet, and restrained my urge to bite it. The wrath of Carlisle was enough... I didn't need to bring Alice down on me as well.

My breath caught as he placed particularly hard smack, and I fisted my hands on the bed. The man can certainly deliver. My backside was throbbing, and I knew we weren't done yet. I swallowed another groan at the thought and tried to focus my thoughts on what brought me to this uncomfortable situation and not on how much longer it would last.

As I thought about what I had done I couldn't help the rush of guilt and shame... how awful I'd been! And how much my ass was hurting because of it... I winced.

I must have begun to project my guilt ridden misery as Carlisle decided it was time to lecture.

"Jasper, I'm very disappointed in your behavior." He began, punctuating every word with a sharp spank.

"I know sir." I mumbled, with difficulty, into the bed.

"Your lack of respect was deplorable, and I certainly expect much more from you."

"Mmmph!" I let out a small distressed grunt as he moved his attention to the sensitive area where buttocks met thigh. I moved my hands beneath my face in response, sinking my teeth into a finger on my right hand. My boots twitched, digging further into the carpet as my legs straightened out a bit. I felt more and more miserable as he continued to land hard smacks to my sit-spots. I could feel Carlisle's sorrow radiating from him. I knew he loathed to punish us, but his determination to finish the lesson kept him going.

He again picked up the pace and intensity a bit more and I gritted my teeth in response, letting out a slight hiss.

"I don't want to see a repeat of that performance. Am I making myself clear?" He landed 5 of the hardest spanks yet.

"Y-Yes sir." I ground out. "Sorry s-sir."

My breath hitched. Between Carlisle's sorrow, my own spiraling misery, and the escalating pain in my backside, it all was becoming too much. I felt like I was drowning in the mounting despair of emotion filling the room. My lip and shoulders began to tremble as I tried to hold myself together and I rubbed my burning eyes on the duvet.

Between the hard smacks I heard Carlisle's breath stutter. I knew that I must be projecting my anguish, which was intensified by his own. But in my current state I couldn't pull it in... I couldn't control it. It was too much.

And then, just like that, it was over.

I let out a broken whimper in relief and slumped into the bed.

Carlisle sighed and immediately placed a loving hand between my shoulders.

"Calm Jasper." He whispered soothingly, rubbing the spot gently. "It's over son. Think calm."

I tried to do as he asked, desperately latching onto his voice.

"Ok Jasper." He soothed, sending feelings of love and comfort through his touch. "Ok now." He pulled up my briefs and trousers, settling them in place. I bit my lip as the fabric chaffed against my blazing skin.

Sighing I worked to absorb the love he was emitting, letting it settle into my skin, and wash away the guilt like a spring rain.

Slowly, as Carlisle continued rub circles on my back and murmur quiet words of comfort, the overbearing misery lessened it's hold on me, and both of us seemed to breathe easier.

"Son," Carlisle whispered. "Can you sit up?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment, composing myself, and nodded.

Pushing myself up, I slowly shifted to sit on the bed. I squirmed uncomfortably against the mattress, and sniffled.

At least the worst was over.

* * *

_**A/N:** Wow! I think that's one of the longer chapters I've written for a story! I hope you all enjoyed it! I realize it's written very differently than one of Edward's spanking scenes, which made me nervous when I posted. But I see the task of disciplining Jasper to be so much more complex then with Edward. Because of his gift and his past, I feel that it's important for Carlisle to take his time before and after administering the discipline, to make sure that it's a loving, calm experience. I feel that Carlisle thinks it important for Jasper in-particular. Not that he doesn't show this love and affection to all his children at times like these, but they all have different needs. And with Jasper's past I thought this a good way to keep him grounded to the fact that this is done out of love for him, and isn't just a coven leader dishing out punishment. Anyways, let me know what you all think! I'm nervous about this one! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ _Hello my lovely readers! Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

_Pushing myself up, I slowly shifted to sit on the bed. I squirmed uncomfortably against the mattress, and sniffled._

_At least the worst was over._

* * *

Carlisle studied me silently for a moment before leaning over and placing a hand on my thigh.

"Jasper son," He murmured quietly. "You did well. I'm proud of you."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the floor, but inwardly I was relieved. It amazes me that he just seems to _know_ what I need to hear from him. The reassurance that I took my punishment well was important to me. I couldn't bear to disappoint him further by being unable to handle what he fairly allocated to me.

"I hate to punish you Jasper." He continued. "It's a part of fatherhood that I truly despise... but sometimes it's necessary. You do understand why I had to do it?"

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle frowned, taking a finger, he moved my face up to his.

"Jasper, you are a wonderful son and Alice could not have found a more suitable mate. I know that you always keep her best interest your top priority. I realize that the instinct to protect is very difficult to control at times. And as trying a task it can be, it's important to be able to master that inclination and harness it. You need to be able to overcome it, keep your head clear, before you lose yourself and do something you regret. Do you see?"

"Yes, sir." I sniffed. "I understand."

He nodded, satisfied, and opened his arms wide. "Come here son."

I hesitated for only a brief second, before leaning into his embrace... swallowing a whimper at the pain in the movement. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him tightly.

When he placed a firm kiss to my hair, I swear I felt my face flush. I was still not quite used to such open and intimate affection from anyone but Alice.

"I love you Jasper." He whispered softly… the love and adoration I sensed from his touch was overwhelming. "You are a wonderful son and an important part of this family. Never forget that."

"I… love you too." I mumbled, burrowing my face into his shoulder. The emotions ignited in him by my words were completely staggering, and had my breath catching in my throat. Carlisle hugged me impossibly tighter, kissing my hair again, his lips lingering a moment.

We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the comfort of our embrace. I felt safe, content... and though very sore, I felt indubitably, undeniably loved. And it didn't matter if my backside burned and chaffed as I sat being held on the bed; it didn't matter that I had made Carlisle angry with me earlier, and it didn't matter that he had had to punish me. All that mattered in that moment was that I was loved, and that he cared about me enough to do what he abhorred, to teach me and to protect me from myself. That he loved me enough, to show me his adoration even in the midst of something like punishment. That he loved me, and that he forgave me. The relief and intensity of it all, never ceases to astound me.

After another moment, he loosened his grip and pulled away to look in my face.

"No more of that behavior alright? I don't want to repeat this ordeal anytime soon."

"No... neither do I sir." I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Carlisle." He corrected with a small smile.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized I had been calling him 'sir' all night. It's mostly out of habit, a way to show respect. But I had been trying to work at refraining from calling him that in times like these if I could remember. I know that it hurts him a bit when I revert back to it. Even though he knows it's not intentional, he worries that it detaches me from the experience a bit, making it less personal in a way. I had been doing well in calling him Carlisle or father as of late, but with how this all started I must have forgotten... the military past coming to surface.

"_Father_." I amended. His smile grew, and I felt another spark of joy buzz through his touch into my skin, flowing through me like electricity. I grinned in return.

With one more firm squeeze he released me, and placed a hand on each of my shoulders.

"All is forgiven now. You're a good lad Jazz..." He moved a hand to run his fingers through my hair. "I love you son."

"I love you too." I replied. He beamed at me.

"Now," He said, standing and offering me his hand. "How about we go on one more hunt? I think you could use one that's hopefully a little less aggravating then that last, hm?"

I let out a short laugh as I took his offered hand and pulled myself up. He always knew.

"That sounds like just what I need."

Before we could get any further he paused suddenly, puzzled, as his phone buzzed. He quickly took it from his pocket and flipped it open.

A second later, he chuckled quietly as he closed the silver phone and looked up to me.

"Alice and Esme will meet us over at the cliffs. She says that there will be some bigger game out that way."

I couldn't stop the grin that pulled at my lips. _That's my Alice_.

"Well, we best not keep them waiting then."

* * *

_**A/N:** YAY! Chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed the comfort scene! Again, it's different than usual, as our former soldier is a bit more reserved. BTW, I wanted to say something about the "sir" thing. It's not that Carlisle minds when his kids cal him sir when they are in trouble, and being punished. But usually they throw in some dads, fathers, Carlisles in there too. He gets concerned when Jasper uses sir too much, afraid he it might draw away from what he's trying to accomplish... making the experience personal and loving. He's afraid with Jasper, that it could become to formal and therefore Jasper would detach himself too much to see it that way. Anyways... just an FYI! __I'd LOVE to hear what you all think about the chapter! _What did you like? Did the chapter fit with Jasper's character? Was it what you expected? Review and let me know you're thoughts! I believe that's the end to this little story! Hope you all enjoyed it! If there are some good reviews... I may write a little epilogue! ;)


End file.
